


Charlie Hesketh

by ansgtyy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, a shit ton of it from charlie, because he deserved better, cheggsy is end game and the main focus in general, i'll add as i go along - Freeform, only small tilde/eggsy, redemption fic for charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/pseuds/ansgtyy
Summary: Charlie was an asshole, but he didn't deserve what he got. Eggsy thinks the opposite, but Harry is sure there's something salvageable in him. And right now they need as many people as they can get.-*NOT SPOILER FREE*I was really upset with how TGC ended and how they treated Charlie. This is his redemption fic because I really didn't think he was a bad guy. Takes place right after the fight and the movie in general.





	Charlie Hesketh

Charlie hadn’t cried in four years. When the post V-Day chaos settled and he found himself taken in by some American, that had been when he let his emotions break. In private of course. He couldn’t just let Poppy see him so broken when she’d given him a second chance. He broke in his room after she had given him the new arm and allowed him out of the medical wing. He hated where he had ended up. Hated that he was still alive after being such a fucking failure twice in his life. He had stared up at his ceiling and sobbed, but at least he wasn’t bound to his bed. And at least it  _ was _ a bed. Charlie wasn’t sure where the fuck he was, but it was bright as fuck and it hurt.

 

Then it all hit him at once.

 

His back was cold and he could tell he was on a metal surface. His hand was bound to the bed with a metal cuff and as he groggily turned to his side and tried to focus, he noticed that his metal arm was no longer there. 

 

_ Fuck. Fuck this. _

 

Charlie nearly whined but his mind was sluggish. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be here. He started to tug against the restraint but he knew it was useless. Even getting up was impossible. A small frustrated grunt escaped him as he forced himself to wake up. He needed to find out where he was. There was a bit of a battle with his mind and body but he eventually got the two to coordinate and then he started to tug more harshly. 

 

It just ended up chafing his skin and causing it to bleed.

 

Charlie waited. He waited for a long time until he started to yell. It was all just obscenities to whoever was on the other side of the mirror or to whoever was looking at him through a camera. Maybe they would get tired of him yelling. 

 

“Hey! You  _ stupid fucks _ , let me go! Poppy will kill you.  _ I'll _ kill you when I get my hands on you! Fuck you and your mum!”

 

The thing was that with an electronic voice, you never got hoarse. But even Charlie eventually got tired of hearing himself yell stupid half assed insults that eventually lost their bite. Instead he just collapsed against the metal slab he was tied to and sighed, looking at the ceiling again. Eggsy came to mind… that stupid fuck who was honestly ready to kill him. Should've done it, the damn coward. And he remembered some older man in a suit which he hadn't really recognized. Probably one of the older agents who had survived somehow. Damn Kingsman. 

 

A deep anger started to bubble in his chest as he remembered what had happened before he had been knocked out. He wonders if Poppy made it out alive. Maybe not.  _ Probably not. _ Kingsman truly had a way to kill all the people that he ever made contact with. 

 

With another sigh, he closed his eyes. Time went by. He didn't fall asleep, because it didn't seem wise to do that. Plus, he wasn't tired anyways. But soon, a door opened and in came a familiar stupid face that Charlie was ready to break. The moment they made eye contact, Charlie went full defense and snarled at Eggsy, tugging against the metal cuff again with anger.

 

“I should've known it was you fucking pricks who had me tied up here!”

 

Eggsy didn't seem to have any reaction aside from his typical modestly disgusted face. The one he always wore when Charlie was around, and Charlie hated him just as much. But there weren't any words exchanged and Charlie had to calm down. There was no point to burn himself out right now. Eggsy seemed to notice and his eyes flickered to the bleeding wrist before his grimace intensified.

 

“..’Bout ready to tear your other arm off too?”

 

That ticked Charlie off even more but he only growled in response, imagining all the possible ways of seeing Eggsy die in his head.

 

“You're disgusting… I don't even know why Harry insisted saving you…”

 

Charlie grit his teeth. He didn't know the fuck Harry was but he sure as hell didn't know why he was saved either.

 

“Probably because  _ Eggy  _ didn't have the balls to kill me… Surprising since you're just a gutter rat..”

 

Eggsy punched him and Charlie saw stars, and the taste of copper filled his mouth. Not that he had time to spit it out. A hand was quickly wrapped around his neck and he choked, trying to gasp for air.

 

“ _ I would've so killed you, Charlie. I would kill you right now if-” _

 

“EGGSY. BACK AWAY FROM CHARLIE NOW.”

 

A voice filtered through a speaker that Charlie couldn't see, but soon he regained his breath when the hand loosened.  _ Damn _ ,  _ so close _ . He got another punch to the face and this time the blood just spilled out of his mouth and onto the cold metal pressed against his cheek. He closed his eyes shut after he heard Eggsy leave the room and he counted. He counted until he couldn't count anymore. Until the numbers blurred together and they just became… something. Charlie wasn't sure how much time had passed but when the door opened again, not only was Eggsy there but the old agent he had seen before. 

 

“... He’s a  _ prick _ , Harry! He's not Kingsman! He killed-”

 

“Eggsy. He was the last three of the candidates. There's… potential.”

 

Charlie didn't respond, he just tenses his jaw and looked at them.  _ So he was Harry _ .

 

“And what? He replaces Rox? He fucking killed her-!”

 

“I didn't kill anyone!”

 

The sudden voice made the two agents snap their attention to him, and even Charlie was surprised to hear himself. But there was a small pang of pain in his chest at the thought of Roxanne not… alive. 

 

Everything flooded his system and he tried to tug at the restraints again.

 

“I didn't kill her! I didn't want to kill Roxanne- I didn't do it!”

 

Charlie let out a desperate cry and his body slammed against the metal more intensely each time.

 

“I didn't kill Kingsman! You fucks were the ones who killed my family first! You killed them! Why didn't you kill me too?!”

 

Eggsy's face had an expression that Charlie hadn't seen before, and the other man, Harry, looked like something pained him. He was probably damaging the metal. But that didn't stop Charlie, and his bound wrist and legs ached, but he didn't care. 

 

“You're the bastards who killed them all!”

 

_ Why couldn't he die with them? Why did he have to survive?  _

 

Something sharp pricked his neck and Charlie fought it, but soon his whole mind slurred once again. He felt heavy and his body sagged, head hitting the metal and falling to one side. Drugged again.

 

He tried to control his emotions but he was too tired to keep fighting. A small sob escaped him and he felt like crying again. 

 

“... I jus’ wanna go… home… I miss mum…”

 

Charlie screwed his eyes shut and cried.

 

“Please… it ‘urts…”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave comments. i'm all about that feedback.


End file.
